


Let It Be Me

by lizzicleromance



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chance Meetings, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartache, Kissing, M/M, New love, Vacation, finding yourself, getting over someone, knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the holidays, here's one ft. Glenn Rhee as our main character, who is broken hearted and all alone this Christmas. He finds himself all alone in a brand new place, until a charming stranger by the name of Daryl Dixon shows up at his doorstep (drunk and incredibly sexy) and realizes that maybe this Christmas won't be as tragic as he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It only hurts when I breathe...

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by the movie 'The Holiday', with Kate Winslet and Jude Law. I've been wanting to write this storyline for ages, and here it is! <3

Glenn hated the holidays. 

There was an ever-present frown on his face since Christmas songs had taken over the radio, Christmas lights started appearing on every street light and gigantic mansion that surrounded his home in Beverly Hills, Santas collecting money (or scamming for money, as he found out the hard way) appeared on every street corner, etc. Before Thanksgiving had even ended, Christmas was everywhere around him, and though he tried and foolishly failed to get into the holiday spirit, all he could do was scowl.

On the inside, that is. To his work friends and colleagues, Glenn was just about the happiest, brightest, most caring guy there was. There was always a bright, cheerful grin on his face, hiked high across his well-defined cheekbones, creating the illusion of a happy, cheerful, prominent screenwriter that worked for one of the top-grossing agencies in Hollywood; though really, on the inside, he felt completely the opposite. 

He never thought he’d say this, but oh, did he miss Michigan. 

The brutally cold winters, the parents that still hopelessly wished that he would see the error of his ways and become a doctor and marry a nice, traditional Korean girl - even his annoying brother who liked to borrow money from him on a regular basis, he missed all of it. He didn’t have any real friends here, and had no family here at all. The nice, sunny weather was a welcomed change from the brutally frigid Detroit winters, but he sort of hated the fact that it was going to be warm enough for him to be wearing shorts and a t-shirt again this year on Christmas Eve.

Granted, Christmas Eve was still a week and a half away, but still. The weather remained at a sunny seventy three degrees almost year round, he seriously doubted that he would be breaking out his winter coat and boots anytime soon. 

This was going to be his fourth Christmas in California, and he was more depressed than ever this year. It wasn’t just because his family was thousands of miles away. Sure, the office would be shut down for two weeks and wouldn’t be opening back up until after the new year, so Glenn _could_ technically go back home for the holidays... 

“There you are,” came a voice from behind him, and immediately, a shiver went down the almost 30-year-old’s spine because as if it were on cue, as if he _knew_ Glenn had been thinking of him, there he was. 

_Him_. The reason for Glenn’s heartache. The reason that the holidays simply held no meaning anymore. The reason that he spent Thanksgiving alone, the reason that his heart swelled and burst every time he laid eyes on him, or even thought of him. 

Glenn took a moment to compose himself, to take a deep breath, before spinning around in his chair and grinning at the face that absolutely melted him.

“Hi, Shane,” he greeted him warmly, his heart plummeting to the pit of his stomach once the man he was in love with smiled at him like that. 

“I was just coming by to.. uh.. see if you were finished with the uh..”

“The edit for scene 17?” Glenn managed to reply, gifting the other man with a knowing smirk. He knew better than to ask why Glenn wasn’t downstairs, mingling with the rest of the people in their office while the company Christmas party was in full swing. Glenn would never admit it, but it was because he didn’t want to be in the same room with his boss’s daughter.

The same boss’s daughter who had been dating his lover, out loud for the entire world to see, for the past year. The same boss’s daughter who had no clue that her boyfriend still shared a bed with Glenn every other night, because he hated the idea of anyone else getting the chance to have a shot with him. 

Glenn sighed. 

“Yeah,” Shane replied, as he quickly maintained his composure. “Is it ready?”

“Yes, actually. I was just on my way over to come bring it to you, but... it seems you beat me to it,” Glenn spoke cheerily, trying his damndest to not let his emotions get the better of him. He was a pro at hiding how he really felt to the outside world, but somehow, this man knew how to make him crumble with just one simple look. 

“Ah,” Shane grinned back in reply, looking from the manilla envelope that Glenn had produced, back at the man who was holding it. “I know you’re busy, and under your own deadlines. I appeciate that you were able to get around to looking at this.”

“ _If only he really meant those words_ ”, Glenn thought to himself. 

“You know it’s never any trouble,” Glenn lied, with that perfect smile of his on his attractive face. “Is that all you came here for?” Glenn dared to ask, as he continued to hold on to the file that his lover was also holding on to.

“Well... not exactly,” Shane admitted, as the very smallest glimmer of hope dared to seep into Glenn’s heart at those words. “I mean, I sort of just came by to see if the finishing touches on the script were ready because I _am_ under a deadline, but I have your gift-” 

“Oh really?” Glenn all but beamed, cutting his lover off as he let go of the script, and pulled an elegantly wrapped present out of his desk. “Because I got you one, too-”

Glenn stood frozen as he took in the pained look on his lover’s face, and immediately felt his heart plummet deep into the pit of his stomach. 

“Oh... Glenn, it’s actually... well, your gift is actually back in my office on my desk. It’s just a stupid thing of cookies,” Shane admitted, ruffling up the back of his hair, as Glenn was used to seeing him do whenever his love was in danger of slipping away from him again, and back to her. “I um, actually came here to bring you the next part of the script. I could really use a second pair of eyes to help me, you know, figure out where to go with it next.”

“Oh,” Glenn managed to force on a smile, as he handed the beautifully wrapped gift over to his lover. “Well, I saw this when I was out the other day, and thought you should have it.” 

“You really shouldn’t have,” Shane replied, and though Glenn knew these words were the truth, because _really_ , he shouldn’t have, he couldn’t stand by and not get this mint condition, first edition copy of his lover’s favorite novel of all time for him. 

“Wow...” Shane breathed out, as he ran his fingers along the cover of ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’. “Glenn, this is...”

His words trailed off, but judging by the look in his eyes, Glenn knew exactly what he was trying to say. Glenn _always_ knew what he was trying to say, especially when he looked at him like that... 

“I hope you like it,” Glenn smiled, as his lover wrapped his strong arms around his toned frame, and placed his lips to the top of Glenn’s head. 

“I love it,” Shane breathed out, sighing deeply as he held onto the younger man, who was barely breathing as he dared to wrap his arms around the man who had just spent the night with him the night before last. 

And so many nights before that over the past four years... 

Shane lifted Glenn’s face up so that their eyes could meet, and just as Glenn could have _sworn_ that the one he loved was about to lean in to kiss him, a knock at the door quickly separated the two and left Glenn more alone and cold than ever before. 

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt, but, it’s time,” Jim, the copy guy spoke, as Shane simply nodded in reply. 

“You weren’t interrupting anything,” Shane quickly answered, which hit Glenn a little harder than it should have. “Gather everyone, I’ll be down in just a moment,” he added, as Glenn looked questioningly at the older man. 

“Thanks again, Glenn. You’re the best,” Shane replied, as he began to walk back toward the door. 

_“Don’t ever forget it,_ ” Glenn wanted to reply, but he kept that little comment to himself. “Merry Christmas,” were the words that he used instead, just in time to stop his lover before he disappeared through his door. 

“You too,” Shane replied, gifting the Korean with that perfect fucking smile that left him reeling, frozen in his spot until he was gone. 

As Shane left the room, Glenn let out the breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding, and immediately opened the bottle of wine that his editor had given him as a gift, and took a long swig right out of the bottle. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Rhee?” 

He nearly dropped the bottle when he realized his little one man party had been interrupted, and turned to see the face of one of the interns peeking in to his office. 

“Oh, Sara, is it?” 

“Yes sir!” She beamed, before beckoning the Korean to follow her. “Come downstairs! Mr. Walsh is about to make a big speech!”

Glenn felt an awful, though strangely familiar tugging deep in the pit of his stomach as he heard those words. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, come on!” She grinned, before disappearing quickly out of his office, as Glenn took yet another swig from his bottle, before placing it on his desk. 

His feet moved slowly down the stairs, as if they were full of lead, just in time to join in with the other forty or so other people that he worked with. Just when he damned himself for not bringing the entire bottle of wine down with him, he was handed a flute of champagne, and actually dared to smile. 

But just as quickly as that smile had danced along his face, his eyes landed upon the one that he loved, who had his arm wrapped around the one that he secretly hated. 

He hated himself _for_ hating her. He hated _him_ for hating her. She never intentionally did anything wrongful to Glenn; in fact, Maggie was perfectly nice to Glenn, always smiling at him, always polite and was always downright perfectly lovely to him. In another time and place he knew that he could actually be really great friends with her, and if he were straight, she was exactly the type of woman that he could picture himself marrying and having children with. 

“I’ve just asked the lovely Ms. Maggie if she would be my bride,” Shane said then, gazing adoringly at that beautiful woman. “And she said yes.”

Glenn felt all of the breath leave his body at once. He felt as if he were boneless, as if every bone in his body had vanished and he was left a crumbling mess. 

But he couldn’t do this here. Oh no, not here. 

Not in front of all of their colleagues, who were cheering happily for the newly engaged couple. Not in front of his lover, who claimed he was straight though he would find every little excuse in the world to escape away and be with Glenn whenever it was convenient for him. Not in front of his boss’s daughter, who would be marrying the one that he had loved and given up everything to be with, for the last almost five years of his life. 

...Not when the one he loved had just looked in his direction, and made eye contact with him. Glenn felt his emotions threatening to consume him, to swallow him whole, but oh _God_ he couldn’t let them, not just yet, not while his love was looking at him with that stupid fucking look. 

It took every ounce of willpower for Glenn to look away, but even after he did, he knew that Shane was still staring at him. 

After downing the flute of champagne that was just handed to him, Glenn continued to smile, cheering happily along with the rest of them, as his feet somehow guided him back up the stairs, to his office where he quickly gathered the essentials (which was really just that bottle of cheap wine and his briefcase, which he had already tucked the new part of the script that Shane had just handed over to him in). 

He managed to hold it together until he got his Acura back from the valet. His tear-brimmed eyes were shielded by the Prada sunglasses that he was wearing as he tipped the man, who was nick-named T-Dawg for some reason or another, and left him with a warm exchange of “Merry Christmas.”

With his smile firmly in place, he quickly exited the parking garage and sped on home. It took him all of eleven minutes to pull up to his pricy, gigantic Beverly Hills mansion; the one that held so many memories of him and Shane, the one that had an actual closet full of stuff that belonged to the man that he loved... the one place that was far too painful for him to be at, but was somehow the only place that he wanted to be at that very moment. 

He held it together as he greeted his gardner, a man named Enrique who was an amazing landscaper and father of six, and even managed to hold it together as he checked the mailbox, and found a new edition of the Sports Illustrated magazine that Shane was subscribed to, that came to his home because Glenn just never had the courage to tell the mailman that Shane didn’t actually live there. 

It was only as Glenn entered his large, spacious home, and the elegantly carved Mahogany wood door shut behind him, that he allowed himself to break down and cry. 

He cried for his lover, because even though he had clearly chosen the one he wanted to be with, he still had to work with this man. Glenn still had to return to that office and face the one that he loved with the one his love had chosen; the one that was not him. He cried for the woman that his lover was now engaged to, because she was completely ignorant to the fact that her fiance had spent the entire duration of their year long relationship cheating on her with him. He cried because every room in this house held some sort of memory of him and the man that had just demolished his heart, and because he had no place else in the world to go. 

But mainly, Glenn cried for his poor, pathetic and bruised broken heart, because he was foolish enough to still be in love with a man that was in love with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to those of you who have felt this sort of pain before. I write this for all of us, who've been completely devastated by some evil fucker who we foolishly loved, had our hearts ripped out by them, and lived to love again and see another day. <3 
> 
> I hope to get the next few chapters up by Christmas, Daryl will be making his grand entrance very soon! <3


	2. You bleed just to know you're alive...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is a quick recap just in case any of you forgot, (because I certainly did), Glenn is super sad because his lover Shane has essentially made him his side piece forever because Shane just proposed to his girlfriend, Maggie, who has zero idea of their affair... and Glenn is not taking the news very well because the engagement happened right before his very eyes at their company Christmas party. 
> 
> Here's the next part. Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning** : Glenn battles with thoughts of suicide.

It had been three days since Glenn had his heart ripped out of his chest. 

He was pretty grateful for the time that he had off of work, because he wasn’t really in any condition whatsoever to be around people, especially people from the office. They knew him as the happy-go-lucky Glenn that he was forced to become around people, and even though he was one hell of an actor, he couldn’t force any type of happiness in the condition that he was in. 

Glenn hadn’t felt this devastated since the day he found out that Shane had gotten involved with Maggie to begin with, and would be forced to become just an even bigger secret in Shane’s life than he already was. Shane would never be seen romantically out with Glenn in public, unless they were at the movies together in the middle of the day, when nobody else was around and they were in the dark... or when they were out shopping together, and Shane would drag him into a fitting room... or even in the middle of the day at work, when he would call Glenn into his office, and have Glenn lock the door behind him... 

“Stupid fucking prick,” Glenn muttered out loud, as the thoughts of his escapades with Shane threatened to consume him. He reached for the bottle of vodka, and took a swig right out of the bottle, before slamming it down hard on the kitchen counter. 

He instantly regretted it, considering the bottle made a loud clamber against the granite countertop that made Glenn’s head begin to pound, and the liquor mixing in with his near empty stomach made him begin to feel sick. 

He quickly ignored the feeling, because at least the aching in his stomach and head caused him to momentarily forget about the aching in his heart. He popped another cracker into his mouth (the only food that he'd been able to eat, which was only consumed to offset all of the liquor in his body), before grabbing the bottle of vodka from where he had just set it, and wandered down the dark hallway toward his living room. 

As he pressed the bottle to his lips once again, he went to flick on the light, only to be startled when the light bulb chose that very moment to burn out, making a noise that quite simply scared the hell out of him. The bottle had dropped from beneath his fingers, creating a huge mess on the floor that he could barely see due to the burned out light. 

“Fucking awesome,” Glenn muttered, rolling his eyes as he picked up a few of the big pieces of broken glass. He headed back into the kitchen to grab the broom and dustpan, sweeping up what he could see, but knew that he needed to change out the light bulb as soon as he possibly could just in case he had missed any pieces of the broken glass. 

“At least the bottle was almost empty,” Glenn beamed, laughing out drunkenly as that little silver lining crept into his thoughts. That’s just the kind of guy that Glenn was, always thinking with his glass (or bottle) half full, even though what was left of said bottle was now being dumped into his garbage can. 

He then grabbed the ladder and a new light bulb from the utility closet, and set it up so that he could change out that light bulb. Using only the light from the kitchen to guide him, he did so almost blindly, but even despite his drunken demeanor, he had managed to get the bulb switched out pretty easily. 

The light flashed on immediately, nearly blinding Glenn and causing him to immediately cover his eyes with his arm. He took a deep breath, before willing himself to begin climbing down from the top of the ladder. Upon landing back on the floor, he spotted some broken glass that he had yet to pick up; one particularly large piece, to be precise. 

He crouched down to pick it up, and upon getting back up, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that hung in his hallway, and felt visibly sickened by what he saw. There were dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and his eyelids were puffy from having been crying so much. 

His eyes were still bloodshot, and his cheekbones seemed hollow and sunken in. 

_No wonder he doesn’t want me,_ Glenn thought to himself, as he felt his eyes begin to water once again. Maggie was so beautiful, which is exactly the opposite of how he felt right now. He braced himself on the side of the hallway table, and hung his head down as he flashed back to that horrible day, thinking of how happy Maggie had looked as the one that Glenn loved held her in his arms, showering her with kiss after blissful happy kiss, and felt the pain in his heart begin to subside only after the pain in his hand became apparent. 

He quickly snapped to and realized that he still held that broken shard of glass in his hand, and it had taken nearly a minute for him to realize that it had been digging into his palm. 

“Fuck,” he quickly stammered, as he raced down the hall to the bathroom. He threw the shard of glass into the sink as he began to rinse the blood from his hand, hissing and gasping in discomfort as the blood began to stain the water red. He grabbed the small first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and set it on the counter, just in time to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror again. Glenn looked even worse than before now, looking noticeably more pale due to the loss of blood, and he felt himself become even more sickened at the sight than he had been before. 

Glenn held on to the side of the sink with his good hand, willing himself to breathe normally as thoughts of Shane and Maggie living happily ever after continued to torment his drunken mind. His eyes were tightly closed as he attempted to get his breathing back under control, the pain in his hand leaving him lightheaded and dizzier than just the liquor from before. 

He took a deep breath as he finally dared to open his eyes, which instantly fell upon the broken shard of glass that had sliced the palm of his hand open just minutes before. He zeroed in on the glass, picking it up carefully as he moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He held it within his fingers, examining it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the entire world. 

Glenn was never one to self harm himself before this moment where he found himself all alone in his bathroom, but right now, as he held that sharp piece of glass within his fingers, it seemed like the most brilliant idea on the planet. 

All he wanted was for the overwhelming pain to end, for it to all just _go away_...

Glenn felt as if there wasn't a single human being on the planet that would care if he were to disappear right here and now... 

_After all, It isn't like anybody would miss me_... 

He battled with these horrible thoughts for only a few moments longer, but before he allowed another thought like that to seep into his mind, he immediately snapped himself out of it. He quickly threw the shard of broken glass into the wastebasket next to the sink, as the most primordial scream imaginable erupted from within the very deepest pit of his stomach, all the way through his throat and piercing the otherwise silent air around him. 

He buried his head in his good hand, keeping it there momentarily as he felt a wave of relief begin to wash over him. That scream felt good; it was actually just what the young screenwriter needed in that moment. He felt more lightheaded than he had before, but at least his breathing had returned to normal, and he wasn’t crying anymore. 

Glenn took a very deep breath, before getting up on shaking legs. He rinsed the remaining blood from the wound on his hand, and immediately began to disinfect and patch himself up. He felt instantly better once the bandage was secured, and once he’d put the first aid kit back into the cabinet and shut it, he was able to catch his reflection in the mirror again. Most of the color had returned back to his facial features, and the sudden dose of adrenaline that he’d felt from that scream had caused him to feel more alive than he could remember feeling in years. 

He finished straightening up the bathroom, before returning to finish cleaning up the remaining mess in the hallway. By the time everything was back in its place, Glenn found himself hungry and vodka-less... but that last little bit didn’t really matter to him. 

Glenn was hungry, and that in itself was nothing short of a miracle. Considering he hadn’t eaten a proper meal in days, he finally felt up to going out and getting a decent meal for dinner. He put on one of his favorite pairs of jeans, along with his favorite black v-neck t shirt. It was an outfit that he often wore whenever Shane was around, because he knew that it showed off some of his very best features, and for some reason, he was suddenly feeling really good about himself tonight. 

He hurriedly finished getting ready, even so much as brushing his teeth and slicking his thick hair back so that it framed his rather good looking face quite perfectly, slipped on his leather jacket and headed out the door. 

It took only about twenty minutes for Glenn to make it to his destination; a small little restaurant called Angeli’s, a place that he and Shane frequently ordered takeout from. 

Rolling his eyes at the thought of coming here far too many times to pick up dinner for he and his now former lover, he headed into the restaurant with his head held high. This place had one of his favorite meals; he wasn't about to stop coming here simply because this place was special for him and his former lover.

“Mr. Rhee!” The hostess quickly greeted Glenn with a warm smile, which Glenn was quick to return. 

“Hi, Amy,” Glenn greeted in return, smile still firmly in place. 

“Are you dining in tonight, or are you picking up?” She asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. 

“I was actually hoping to sit at the bar tonight, if that's alright,” Glenn replied, as her eyes lit up brightly. 

“Of course!” Amy beamed, as she lead him over to the bar off to the right. “My big sis is working the bar tonight, I know she’ll take good care of you!” She gestured for Glenn to take any of the open bar stools, which he happily did with a smile. “Hey Andy! Look alive, will ya? Mr. Rhee is here!” Amy called out to the blonde at the other side of the bar, who had been completely oblivious that she had a new patron that had just strolled up to the otherwise empty bar. 

She was on the phone and gave a sheepish smile, before saying, “I’m so sorry, just give me one moment, okay?”

“Take your time. I’m not in any rush,” Glenn smiled at her, as the older of the two sisters shot him a grateful smile. 

“Well, since Andy is obviously busy with yelling at her boyfriend again, is there anything I can get you in the meantime?” Amy asked, still twirling a lock of her long hair around her finger. Glenn couldn't help but smile once again.

“No Amy, thank you. I’m all set for now,” the screenwriter replied, before adding, “And I’ve told you a million times, please, call me _Glenn_.” 

“Okay, _Glenn_ ,” Amy replied, rolling her eyes playfully at him as the older of the two sisters rejoined them to take over. “Andy, take good care of him, alright?”

“Yeah yeah, go back to watching the front, will ya?” The older sister said, as Amy stuck her tongue out at her before quickly disappearing back toward the front of the restaurant. 

“Man, she has got quite the crush on you,” the bartender mused, chuckling a little before sliding a brand new bottle of Miller High Life in front of Glenn. 

“Oh yeah?” Glenn asked amusedly, as he graciously accepted the bottle of beer and took a long sip of it. “If only I were ten years younger and into girls. Darn,” he added, earning a deep laugh from Amy’s older sister. 

“I can see why she likes you. Good looking and a sense of humor. I approve,” the blonde said, as she extended her hand out for Glenn to shake. “Name’s Andrea. Or Andy, whichever you’d like to call me. Doesn’t really matter.” 

“Good to meet you Andrea. I’m Glenn,” the screenwriter replied, returning her strong handshake. Glenn was impressed.

“So I’ve gathered,” Andrea mused, smiling brightly at the man in front of her. “I’m awfully sorry about being on the phone just now, it’s just... something sort of came up and I’m trying to figure out a plan to save my Christmas from being destroyed,” she quickly added.

“Oh?” Glenn asked, raising his eyebrows. “I told you, it’s no worries. I’m on Christmas vacation myself, I’ve got nowhere important to be.” 

“Congrats,” Andrea smiled, as she slid a menu in front of Glenn. “So cowboy, you just drinkin’ tonight, or can I get ya something from the kitchen?”

Glenn slid the menu back. “I’ll have your chicken parmesan, please,” he spoke, taking another sip of his beer. “And yes, I’ll most certainly be drinking tonight, as well.”

“Well, you came to the right place. I'll be right back,” Andrea said, smiling brightly as she turned to enter his order into the computer behind the bar. 

Glenn couldn’t help but smile to himself. An hour ago he was (momentarily) contemplating suicide, and now he’s sitting at the bar in his favorite restaurant, having a warm conversation that reminded him that there were plenty of reasons to not give up just because the love of his life had just walked out on him and left him high and dry. He couldn’t get the bartender’s words out of his head. 

He knew that his Christmas was going to be destroyed, but surely someone as nice as the gorgeous bartender in front of him didn’t deserve to have her Christmas ruined, as well. 

“Is there anything else I can get ya?” Andrea asked, pulling Glenn from his thoughts. 

“I’m good for now, thanks,” Glenn smiled. “Hey uh, mind if I ask what you meant when you said your Christmas might be destroyed?”

“Oh,” Andrea sighed, rolling her eyes. “That...”

“You don’t have to divulge if you don’t want,” Glenn quickly added. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Oh! No, it’s totally fine. It’s just, I took a job here recently, about a month back and I’m sort of stuck here because my office won’t let me off for more than a day so I can’t go back home to see my boyfriend like I originally intended for Christmas,” Andrea explained, sighing deeply as she popped open a new beer for Glenn. 

“Thank you,” Glenn replied, grinning happily as he took the bottle. “So you’re working two jobs?” 

Andrea nodded. “I’m just filling in here for a few hours. My family owns this place, they were short staffed because of the holidays and I was happy to help out,” she explained. “Bartending is how I made it through law school, after all.”

“Law school?” Glenn asked, still impressed with the woman in front of him. “Wow, that’s really awesome. Congrats on landing that job!” 

“Thanks...” Andrea beamed, grinning shyly as she began to twirl her hair around her finger, in the same exact fashion as her younger sister had before. “I am really excited about it, but... my boyfriend... he’s... still there, and I'm here...” 

Glenn nodded, showing that he was listening, as Andrea sighed out once again. 

“You see... I sort of haven’t gotten myself my own place yet, and... my dad is a little old fashioned and... sort of won’t let my boyfriend stay with us...” She continued, as Glenn suddenly realized that she was indeed in quite the dilemma. 

“Oh...I see,” Glenn sighed out as well, as Andrea gave a defeated smile.

“Yeah... and honestly, we really can’t afford a hotel for him or anything... all of the good, moderately priced ones are booked solid, and all that’s left are the super expensive ones or the ones that are sure to give us bedbugs,” Andrea added, visibly shaking at that last thought. 

Glenn visibly shook as well, as a brilliant idea then crossed his mind. 

“Hey um... Andrea...” Glenn began, as Andrea peered back over at him. 

“Yeah?” She asked, as Glenn grinned brightly at her. 

“I may or may not have an idea...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ashamed that it's taken almost an entire year to post a new chapter for this... or for any of my fics, rather. Out of nowhere, I decided to reread this today, and immediately began writing the second part of this fic as soon as I was done. I was somehow able to write all of this in one sitting, which is something that I haven't been able to do in years. Now that this sudden spark of inspiration has finally hit me, please expect the next chapter to come very soon, hopefully before December... comments fuel that inspiration fire, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, the scream that Glenn lets out here was inspired by the scream that Glenn does in the episode "When the Dead Come Knocking"... you know, the episode where he rips apart the walker after Merle tries to kill him with it back in season 3. One of my favorite scenes ever!!!


End file.
